


Falling and Coffee

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abby falls in Raven's lap and falls for her. </p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts), [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> Because there is not enough Rabby out there and I'm hooked. 
> 
> Please people, write more. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Raven was sitting in her favourite coffee shop called Arkers and had been there for quite some time as she consumed coffee and did her assignment on her laptop. She was barely aware of anything going on around her as her earplugs were attached to her phone and she was playing her mix of music. It also helps her ignore the two asses at the table next to her. Namely her ex Finn Collins and his right hand man John Murphy. 

She was barely aware of someone approaching to walk between the tables as she leant back to stretch out her sore leg. Just as the person approaching got in line with their table Raven watched in disbelief as Murphy pushed his chair back hard into them. She was positive it was deliberate. It hit the woman who uttered a cry and Raven had little time to react as she instinctively brought her arms up to catch the woman who literally fell into her lap. 

She ignored the morons who were laughing and high fiving as they left the restaurant, the manager calling out they weren't welcome back as they left. Instead she looked at the woman in her lap and her breath caught at the caramel eyes staring back at her. Somewhere dimly in the back of her mind she was aware that the woman was stunningly beautiful, with sharp angled features, dirty blonde to light brown hair, and by the lines around her mouth and eyes she was in her forties. 

She did not care for any of those factors, or the fact that the woman felt as light as a feather and a perfect fit in her arms. She was utterly captivated by her eyes and a little pleased to note the woman was staring right back at her. 

"Well I guess you believe in love at first sight, falling for me already" she husked out and smiled when the woman in her lap blushed "what's your name beautiful?"

"Abby" the older woman replied still rather stunned by the gorgeous woman who she was staring at. The world around her narrowed to insignificance compared to the lovely Latino woman beneath her. She hadn't felt this degree of instant attraction to anyone in her life. The thought had her blushing again. 

"I'm Raven, and I'm ever so pleased you fell for me" Raven smiled at her, a sparkle in her eye and Abby once again found herself blushing. It was some of the worst lines she had heard but the way Raven was watching her sent heat to places that hadn't felt it in a very long time. 

"You're very cocky" Abby smiled, hardly aware of a waitress hurrying over to mop up the table from Ravens spilt coffee. Raven had only given the table a glance to ensure her laptop and iPhone weren't in danger of being fried before turning back to Abby. 

"All a part of the Reyes charm and awesomeness" Raven winked. 

"Is that so?"

"Stick with me and find out"

"Maybe I will" Abby agreed and watched the pupils in the younger woman's eyes dilate and was amazed the attraction was returned. 

"Good" Raven looked up at the waitress "Another coffee and whatever the pretty lady was having"

"No problems Raven" the girl smirked and winked before hurrying off and Raven turned to Abby who was still staring. Way to go. 

"You know her?" Abby asked 

"I'm a regular" Raven shrugged and frowned when Abby moved to get off her lap, holding her firm "whoa beautiful, where are you going?" Raven was afraid if she got off her lap she would find an excuse to leave now. 

"You need glasses and only to that chair" she informed, not ready to leave and not wanting to either. She was rather enthralled by the younger woman and it had been a long time between drinks. It wouldn't necessarily mean anything but she could have a few moments of fun. 

"But I like you where you are!" Raven pouted but made no real attempt to hold her as the woman got smoothly to her feet to sit on the chair opposite her. Raven winced as her leg throbbed and she reached down to rub it soothingly with one hand while taking better stock of the woman in front of her. She was without doubt absolutely stunning and by the scrubs she wore quite obviously a doctor or nurse. 

"So Doc, tell me about yourself" she smirked "It's best I get to know the woman who has fallen for me"

Abby rolled her eyes "You seem rather smitten yourself" she shot back. 

"Oh believe me, I am" and Abby could tell, by the intense look in her eyes and despite the smirk that she was wearing. It intensified the heat doing a slow burn in all the right places. "So Doctor Abby. What else is there to know about you?"

They were both amazed by how easy it was to talk. Raven found out that the older woman was a trauma surgeon, widowed with a daughter only a couple of years younger than her. That made her a bit nervous to admit she was studying mechanical engineering. She saw Abby startle a bit before smiling and saying she was obviously intelligent. Raven admitted tinkering with cars made her most happy and she worked at a garage on some weekends. 

They talked for hours until Raven saw it was almost dinner time. She asked the beautiful woman to dinner and Abby barely hesitated before agreeing, but only if she could go home and change out of her scrubs first. Raven was a bit worried but Abby gave her her cell number which she saved under Hot Doctor. She sent a message straight away and beamed when Abby saved it under Cute Mechanic. 

Raven took her hand and led the older woman outside, ignoring the knowing smirks of the staff as they left and leading Abby to her BMW SUV that screamed money. They stood beside it watching each other, neither seeming to want to leave each others presence and Raven thought, to fuck with it and pushed the older woman back against the car and devoured her mouth with her own. 

They both groaned at the contact and Abby was right there with her from the start, arms wrapped around her neck, tongue duelling with Raven's as they searched for domination. Raven wrapped her own arms around Abby's waist, lifting her slightly onto her toes and pushing a knee between the older woman's thighs until she felt wet heat on her own thigh. 

Abby broke the kiss, throwing her head back as pressure was put on her core and it reacted delightedly. Raven's mouth descended on her neck as she ground down onto the thigh with a gasp. 

"Fuck Raven" she whimpered as she felt her desire for the younger woman growing as she ground down again searching for relief. Raven slipped her hands under the top of the scrub until warm soft skin met gentle but calloused palms. It felt so good, for both of them. 

"You feel so good" Raven husked in her ear "So right against me and you're so responsive" she finished by nibbling on Abby's ear lobe, smirking when the older woman whimpered and her knees buckled. 

"Raven" Abby could only grip the younger woman tight. 

"Hey get a room you two" a voice called and they froze on the spot and looked over to see the young waitress who had served them walking away with a wave. That's when Abby realised they had been practically fucking in the street, in public, up against her car. OMG what this woman could do to her! A shudder went through her and she realised she needed Raven more than she needed food. 

"Come home with me" she begged, running her hands up and down Raven's back "please I want you to come home with me"

"Abby" Raven groaned. She had wanted to do this right, there was something about the woman that spoke to her. Something that told her right from the second she'd looked into those caramel eyes that she was important. 

"Please...I can't...I need" Abby blew out a frustrated breath and cupped Raven's face "It's not just sex, I'll cook some dinner, we can talk..."

"Ok" Raven nodded seeing the look in Abby's eyes, a mixture of need, want, desire, maybe a touch of desperation and a hint of something more that convinced Raven. Abby hugged her tight and told her to drive. She was floored but didn't object as she helped the other woman into the passenger seat before making her way around to the drivers side. Thank god it was an auto, she didn't want to be playing with clutches with her crook leg, she was still getting used to it. 

Raven didnt know how they didn't crash. Abby couldn't keep her hands off her as she drove. Raven was flattered, really but she also wanted to live. She was barely aware that they were in a really nice Suburb when Abby pointed to her house. Ok wow, she could only dream of owning a house like this. 

She nearly crashed the damn car parking in the garage when Abby's hand slid high on her thigh. She hit the remote to make sure that the garage door closed and they slid out of the car and met at the bonnet. Lips connected instantly and the battle for domination raged again. 

Raven won, she always won, but Abby put up a good battle as she shoved the older woman against the garage door and slid her hand down the front of her scrubs. God she was so wet and slippery and Raven grunted as Abby cried out when she found her clit and started to circle. Hips jerked desperately together and Abby raised a leg and wrapped it around her to open herself up. 

Raven didn't hesitate to thrust two fingers inside, growling as tight muscles clamped around her fingers. It wasn't how she wanted their first time to be, all soft and sweet after a date. But it was still pretty awesome as Abby threw her head back and she got to see her face all flushed, the look of ecstasy moments before she felt the quivering of muscles around her fingers and Abby screamed her name. 

Fuck that was hot. 

They managed to make it inside for the second time and to the couch. Abby had lost her scrubs and Raven her shirt. She had to keep her brace on to stand so jeans couldn't come off until they made it to the bedroom. Raven had so much more access to bare skin and she was amazed by it, adored it, worshipped it despite Abby begging. There was something to say about being with an older woman. They were softer, curvier, rounder and Raven was in heaven. First having to touch and then taste. 

"Jesus you're beautiful. I could look at you all day" she whispered against the swell of a soft breast and felt desperate hands clench in her hair and drag her to a peaked nipple which she eagerly took deep into her mouth the same time she sent her right hand to play with swollen wet folds again. Her less fortunate hand played with the breast not occupied by her mouth. 

It didnt take long for Raven to recognise the sounds that indicated Abby was close again, her hips arching up frantically as she raced for the edge. All it took was a twist of a hand, curl of the fingers and a thumb pressed over her clit and Abby was screaming again. Raven gave her no peace as she kissed her way south and brought her to another sharp climax with her tongue. 

Abby was a limp noodle by the time Raven leaned over her and kissed her so she could taste herself on Ravens lips. She moaned into the kiss, loving their plump softness caressing hers. 

"Abby as much as I wish I could carry you I can't with my leg and I want to get to your bedroom so I can get my damn jeans off" she growled as Abby cupped her ass in said jeans and squeezed. 

"Then you need to get off me so I can show you"

Raven kissed her one last time before rolling off her and heaving to her feet. She held a hand for her naked lover while her hungry gaze swept over her body. Abby saw the look and could hardly believe it when her body came to life under the intense gaze. 

"Raven" she whispered as she trembled. 

"Bedroom. Hurry" Raven insisted and got to watch that perfect ass as she was led through the house and up some stairs and to a bedroom. Abby assured her it was all new furniture but Raven hadn't even thought about it or cared as her lover sprawled herself on the bed and watched her quickly diverse herself of her brace, jeans and boy shorts. 

Abby could only stare, she'd been too much in a lust haze to appreciate Ravens body before but looking now she was captivated. And a little nervous. She knew she had a good body, looked after it, exercised and ate healthy but Raven was young and toned and so beautiful. 

Before she could even contemplate voicing her concerns Raven pounced on her again and she lost all train of thought, heady from the full body, skin on skin contact. Things were a little wild after that. She never thought she was the type to bite and scratch and claw. She begged and pleaded and screamed as she came over and over and over. Raven was such a generous giver and she quite obviously enjoyed it but soon enough she flipped Raven and went about exploring the younger woman the same way. 

She was hardly the expert that Raven appeared to be but she got no complaints. In fact as she looked up from between Ravens thighs after the younger woman's fourth climax she could see the ecstasy mixed with the bewilderment on her face. 

"I've never, I mean" Raven sounded dazed as she kissed her way back up her still trembling body. "Four times!"

Abby was pretty proud of herself at the wonder and kissed her. They kissed softly, languidly for long minutes before Ravens stomach growled. Abby couldn't help but laugh

"Come on. We need to feed the other beast" she chuckled rolling out of bed and walking to the bathroom to grab her robe which she pulled on and cinched loosely. Better access she smirked before heading into her walk in robe and finding the biggest loosest shirt she could find for Raven to wear. She found the footy jersey Clarke gave her from her College and headed out into the bedroom to find Raven was in her boy shorts and brace and nothing else. Damn. 

She smirked because the girl wasn't modest at all about her near nakedness and helped her into the jersey before accepting a sweet kiss. 

So they cooked a late night meal together of chicken and pasta. They ate in front of the TV watching a late night movie all cuddled up. After the movie they headed back to the bed and made poignant love that left Raven kissing away her tears and promising to be there in the morning. Abby sighed in relief and held her tight as she drifted off to sleep. She'd worry about why she was so fearful of losing Raven in the morning. 

Raven was there in the morning and what a glorious morning it was. By the time they crawled out of bed to shower she didnt think she could stand let alone have sex again. Raven proved her wrong on both counts in the shower. Abby drove Raven to her flat she shared with her friend and her friends brother and waited in the car while Raven packed a few items and returned with a large backpack. 

Abby didnt think about what they were doing, how a one night stand now had Raven staying for the weekend if the large bag was anything to go by. They had lunch on the waterfront and spent time walking around a few markets before heading home. Back to Abby's. 

Yes Raven had packed a bag with some clothes, and some course books for Monday but what else Raven had packed got her heart rate up and had copious wet heat making her slick and receptive to the strap on Raven wore. God if Abby thought she was good with her hands and mouth she was really fucking good with that strap on. 

Monday was hard. Really hard and Abby confided in Cece her best friend as to how she had spent her weekend. Cece had high fived her and then told her not to mope, she had the cute mechanics number and could call for a repeat anytime. 

She drove home later that night with a smile on her face as she contemplated calling Raven. She received a pleasant surprise when she did get home to find a wicked looking bike in the driveway and Raven sitting on her front porch swing. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked her lover after a long kiss hello

"Well you failed to give me a key this morning so I was stuck waiting for you outside"

It wasn't what Abby had meant and they both knew it but it was Raven's way of letting her know she was serious about their relationship. When Abby let her in and cooked her a meal while she studied, took her to bed that night then left the spare key on Raven's bedside table when she left for work, it was her way of showing she was too. 

It wasn't an easy relationship. They kept it quiet to start except for Cece and Raven's flat mates. When they finally came out after six months there was a mixture of reactions from family and friends. Abby was most nervous about telling Clarke, afraid of an explosion. 

She wasn't happy about it, mainly the age difference but she could see her mother was happy and she really liked Raven. She was really smart and easy to get along with. Plus it was just blindingly obvious how in love they were. 

When they finally got married years later Raven told the hilarious speech of how they went about their relationship ass backwards. Instead of dating, having sex, falling in love and moving in they fell in love at first sight, had sex, she moved in and then they went on a date. 

Later that night in their honeymoon bed, all naked and sweaty and love struck Raven kissed her wife tenderly and murmured. 

"I love you Mrs Reyes. I'm so glad you fell for me at first sight"

"And I'm so glad you caught me".

**Author's Note:**

> Nice and constructive comments only.


End file.
